yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 008
"Everything's Relative", known as "The Stolen Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the eighth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on June 6, 2000 and in the United States on November 17, 2001. Summary From a high tower window in Pegasus's castle, a rope of tied-together sheets is thrown. A small boy, wearing a stocking cap and with a bandana tied around his face, begins to climb down the rope. He reaches the end of the rope still a distance above the treetops. But before he can decide what to do, one of the knots in his sheet rope comes untied, and he falls through the trees, landing on the ground with a thump. He crawls out into a clearing, rubbing his back. Croquet enters the boy's room with a tray of food, to find that the prisoner is gone. Alone in his huge dining hall, Pegasus laughs uproariously. He's reading a comic book and sipping from a wine glass, when Croquet enters, begging Pegasus' pardon. (The title of Pegasus' "Funny Rabbit" comic book is blocked out in the US version.) Pegasus is displeased at being interrupted while he's enjoying his favorite Gorgonzola cheese, the world's finest fruit juice, and his favorite comic book. (In the Japanese version, Pegasus says it's wine, not fruit juice.) Nervously, Croquet explains that their prisoner has escaped, but he already has their men searching the island for him. Pegasus pulls a face, saying he guesses the boy didn't appreciate his hospitality. But he isn't worried; he's sure the boy will try to find Yugi. He uses a remote control to lower a computer screen on the far wall to check on the status of the Duels. Six hours have passed since the tournament began, the computer voice informs him. Twelve participants have been eliminated and are being removed from the island by boat. When Pegasus asks about Yugi, he's told that Yugi has already gained five Star Chips. He's pleased with the news, he wants Yugi to win ten Star Chips and gain entry to his castle. They'll just keep their spycams focused on Yugi, and soon their little runaway will confront him. The boy's escape has played right into his plans. (In the Japanese version, Pegasus tells Croquet that this time, when they recapture their prisoner, make sure he doesn't get away. Lock him in an underground cell if necessary.) Meanwhile, the gang is walking along in the woods, congratulating Yugi on already winning five Star Chips. Joey wishes he had more Star Chips, but Yugi tells him not to worry about it, he's doing fine, and will be able to help his sister out soon. Joey sure hopes so. His sister is counting on him, and he won't let her down. (In the Japanese version, Jounouchi says that Kajiki Ryouta is a hard guy to hate. Anzu says she guesses all the duelists came here with their own hopes and dreams, and Yugi agrees, they've all brought their goals with them, just as he and Jounouchi brought theirs. Jounouchi thinks of Shizuka, and says Yugi's right.) They hear someone calling for help, and see a boy being muscled by Kemo, one of Pegasus' goons, and run to his aid. Tristan grabs Kemo and throws him, but Kemo quickly bounces back and knocks Tristan down. The boy tries to escape in the confusion, but Kemo quickly recaptures him. When Joey and Yugi ask what's going on, Kemo tells them that the boy has lost all his Star Chips, so, according to the rules, he's being kicked off the island. The boy protests that he didn't lose his Star Chips, they were stolen from him along with his Deck, but Kemo's not interested. Rules are rules, and without Star Chips, the boy's out of the tournament. The gang follow, and see Kemo tossing the kid onto a rowboat with the other duelists who are being ejected from the island, including a rather upset Weevil Underwood. Yugi asks the boy what the guy who stole his Star Chips looked like, and the boy explains that it was a little guy wearing a bandanna covering his face, who challenged him to a Duel in the meadow. But as soon as he put his Star Chips and deck down, the guy snatched them and ran off with them. Yugi promises they'll get the boy's Star Chips back. Kemo says the ship leaves in exactly 30 minutes, no matter what. Téa promises they'll be back before then, and Tristan says they won't let the kid be bullied out of the game. Joey also promises they'll catch that thief and bring him to justice. The kid asks who they are, and Joey says they're the guys who'll bring his Star Chips back. Don't worry, he says, the brilliant mind of Joey Wheeler is on the case, and he always gets his man. The others groan. (In the Japanese version, Jounouchi tells the kid he'll take half his Star Chips as a reward, to everyone's exasperation. But later he tells the gang he was just kidding.) Back in the meadow, Tristan asks Joey what his brilliant mind is telling him, but all Joey's brilliant mind is doing is giving him a headache. Yugi thinks they should stake out the scene of the crime, and goes to settle down by the dueling arena where the theft took place. The thief might come back, and they can plan what to do in the meantime. Suddenly, the boy with the bandanna leaps out of the bushes, telling Yugi he's been looking for him. Realizing that this is the thief, Tristan says he can handle him, and Téa says she hopes so, he's twice the kid's size. Tristan and Joey demand that the boy hand over the stolen Star Chips, but Yugi tells them to hold on. He thinks the boy wants to Duel him, and the boy says he does, so they prepare to Duel. Joey doesn't get it, why is Yugi going to the trouble of Dueling this guy, when they could just take the stolen Star Chips from him? Tristan says sometimes he doesn't think even Yugi knows why he does what he does. Joey wonders if it has something to do with the Millennium Puzzle. (In the Japanese version, Honda says, if that guy tries to take Yugi's Deck, he'll really get what's coming. Jounouchi agrees, saying he won't get away.) Yami takes over, and asks the boy how many Star Chips he wants to wager. The boy says five, to wipe Yugi out, and Yugi agrees, but only because he thinks he knows why the boy is doing this. (A glowing eye is added to Yami's forehead in the English version.) Throwing out five Star Chips, the boy says he doesn't care what Yugi thinks, because he thinks Yugi is going to lose. Téa wonders what Yugi sees about the kid that they don't. Joey says he sees that the kid is going to get his butt kicked. Tristan worries about getting the chips back to the boat in time, but Téa says Yugi will win the chips and they'll get back to the dock with time to spare. (In the Japanese version, Anzu says the kid isn't even wearing a Duel Glove. Jounouchi says that means he really is the thief, and Honda asks why Yugi is accepting a Duel with the thief when they're nearly out of time. Anzu wonders, what if Yugi knows who the kid really is?) The Duel begins. The boy thinks, Yugi is going to pay for what he did to the boy's big brother. In flashback, the boy, Mokuba Kaiba, knocks on his brother's office door, asking Seto Kaiba why he isn't getting ready to go to Duelist Kingdom. Tossing the cards across his desk, Kaiba says he isn't going. He's in no condition to duel anybody. Mokuba asks what Kaiba is talking about, he always says cards are power, and he's got all the strongest cards. Kaiba says that since he lost his duel with Yugi, he doesn't know what he thinks any more. It's like he lost a piece of himself that day. Mokuba protests that Kaiba is the best—he's the champ. (In the Japanese version, Kaiba says he can't win against Yugi. Mokuba protests that he's wrong, remember what he always says: cards are power. Kaiba says, but his cards of power lost to Yugi's cards of heart. He can't beat Yugi until he understands the heart of the cards.) Kaiba stands up, pulling a card out of his coat, which he tosses to Mokuba, telling him that he's going away for a while, and to keep the card, which he knows was always Mokuba's favorite. (In the Japanese version, Kaiba asks Mokuba to keep this card for him. It holds the information and codes to open the safe containing the data most crucial to Kaiba Corporation.) Mokuba wants to know why Kaiba is leaving, and he says it's because he doesn't know who he is any more. He leaves, with Mokuba still begging him not to go. (In the Japanese version, Kaiba tells Mokuba he's going on a journey for a while, and tells Mokuba to watch things while he's gone. Mokuba calls to him to wait, as he goes out the door.) Back in the present, Mokuba thinks that Yugi broke up his family, and now he's going to break Yugi. He plays the "Man-Eating Plant", and Yugi counters with "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress". Mokuba thinks his "Man-Eating Plant" will win, but "Winged Dragon" destroys it, bringing Mokuba down to 1400 Life Points. Yugi tells Mokuba he can't win with cards that don't belong to him, how could his heart live in cards that belong to someone else? But Mokuba says, parroting his big brother, that he doesn't believe in that "Heart of the Cards" stuff, cards are all about power. Then Yugi realizes who his opponent is, and confronts him. Mokuba pulls down the bandana and pulls off his cap, saying that's right, Seto Kaiba is his brother, and the best duelist that ever was. But now, thanks to Yugi, his brother has gone away (In the Japanese version, Mokuba says Kaiba went away because Yugi humiliated him), and Pegasus is trying to take over KaibaCorp. Mokuba says he doesn't know what Yugi did to Kaiba when he dueled him, but ever since that defeat, Kaiba hasn't been the same. Kaiba ran away because of Yugi, and with Kaiba gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba Corp executives invited him to a secret board meeting. (In the Japanese version, Mokuba says that after Yugi defeated his brother, Pegasus spread the news of Kaiba's defeat all over the world. Since then, Kaiba Corporation lost the confidence of its investors, and business has grown steadily worse, which is just what Pegasus was waiting for.) In the flashback, Pegasus meets with the Big Five, while Mokuba eavesdrops from the doorway. The Big Five want to take over KaibaCorp and merge with Pegasus' Industrial Illusions, but first, Seto Kaiba must be taken out of the picture permanently. But, according to the KaibaCorp bylaws, only a Kaiba family member can legally control the corporation. They want Pegasus to kidnap Mokuba to use as a figurehead while they control Mokuba. If Pegasus will do this, they'll lay all of KaibaCorp's technology at his feet. Pegasus agrees: the elder Kaiba will meet with an accident, and the younger will be captured. (In the Japanese version, Pegasus tells the Big Five that they must transfer all their holdings in Kaiba Corporation to him. It's the only hope they have of rebuilding KaibaCorp. One of the Big Five says they understand, but only on one condition. A boy named Yugi was responsible for destroying the company's reputation, so to restore the company's trust, Pegasus must defeat Yugi. If Pegasus can achieve that, they'll dismiss Seto Kaiba from his position as CEO, and place Kaiba Corporation entirely in his hands. Pegasus says defeating Yugi will be easy.) Pegasus must perform one other task for the Big Five, he must regain KaibaCorp's honor by defeating Yugi Muto in a Duel. Since Pegasus has already made plans to Duel Yugi, he's quite willing to do this. (One more thing, the Big Five add. Kaiba's younger brother, Mokuba, has hidden the key to the storage room that holds the company's most crucial documents. Pegasus says, no problem. Leave that to him as well.) Mokuba's heard enough, and starts to run away, but runs right into Kemo, who grabs Mokuba and brings him to Pegasus. As Mokuba struggles in Kemo's arms and demands to be let go, Pegasus tells the Big Five that this is how efficiently he'll handle their business. (In the Japanese version, Mokuba yells that he'll never tell them where the key is. Pegasus "invites" Mokuba to be a guest at his kingdom. Once he sees how luxurious his accommodations are, Pegasus is sure he'll hand over the key.) Back in the present, Mokuba tells Yugi it's all his fault Seto deserted him. Yugi tells Mokuba his brother hasn't deserted him, he's searching for himself. (In the Japanese version, Yugi says he understands, but it's still no excuse to steal other people's cards from them.) Mokuba says to tell it to his monster, and plays "Krokodilus", but it's also destroyed by Yugi's "Winged Dragon", and Mokuba's down to 1100 Life Points. Yugi tries to convince Mokuba that they should be working together—he wants to stop Pegasus just as much as Mokuba does. He tells Mokuba that Pegasus has taken his grandfather prisoner. (In the Japanese version, Yugi tells Mokuba to give it up, he can't win with stolen cards.) Mokuba says has to protect his brother's company, and Yugi is the one Pegasus has to beat to take it over. Téa realizes that Mokuba thinks if he can defeat Yugi, then Pegasus won't be able to Duel him, and the plan to take over KaibaCorp will fail. (In the Japanese version, Anzu says that if Mokuba steals Yugi's Star Chips and gets him disqualified, he won't be able to be defeated, and Pegasus's plan will fail.) Yugi agrees, that must be it. But where did Mokuba go? Suddenly, Mokuba sneaks up and grabs two of Yugi's Star Chips and starts to run off with them, saying if he can't beat Yugi, he'll have him disqualified. The gang take off after him, and Yugi calls out to Mokuba that he'll never save KaibaCorp that way. Mokuba stops while Yugi explains to him that Kaiba is just confused. After Yugi defeated him, he opened Kaiba's mind and removed all the dark influences that were making him evil. Now Kaiba's struggling to find himself. He realizes his way wasn't the right way, and he's searching his heart for answers. (In the Japanese version, Yugi tells Mokuba that Kaiba is battling to win his pride back by himself without any help. Once he's learned the true heart of the cards, Yugi promises he'll be back. Yugi asks Mokuba, who is he to throw away the efforts of his big brother, and the trust of Kaiba Corporation?) Mokuba understands, but he doesn't know what to do. Yugi asks Mokuba to trust him, telling him that they can defeat Pegasus together. He promises to help Mokuba and Kaiba, but tells Mokuba he must return the Star Chips and cards to the boy he stole them from. Mokuba agrees, and with only three minutes to spare before the boat leaves, they head back to the dock. In a house on a steep cliff by the sea, Kaiba sits at his desk, still desperately trying to figure out how Yugi, a kid out of nowhere, was able to beat a champion like him. He's run computer simulations, probability scenarios, and quantum analysis, and still doesn't have the answer. He'd clearly been dominating the match, his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" ripping through Yugi's forces, and he was on the verge of winning, when Yugi somehow drew the one card that assured his victory. He's always believed that Duel Monsters is a game of sheer power, but Yugi claims that the cards have a heart. Could Yugi be right? Is there really a "heart of the cards"? He knows the only way to find out is to face Yugi again, and these new Duel Disks he's been developing will allow him to challenge Yugi wherever he finds him, if he can just get to him. (In the Japanese version, Kaiba wonders how Yugi found the strength to Duel like that. He knows Yugi didn't have any more power than he did. The only other option is that they were both fighting for different purposes. His grandfather left those cards to him, and he was battling to protect the heart of the cards. All the functions of a supercomputer are built into this new system. It's possible to Duel anywhere, any time. If he can just complete this, then he'll be able to face Yugi on equal ground, if nothing else. The shadow of the the man's gun on Kaiba's door, as the goons stand outside Kaiba's room, is removed in the English version.) Suddenly, someone's pounding on the door, and Pegasus's goons burst in, as Kaiba's closing his Duel Disks in his briefcase. The goons point menacingly at Kaiba (the guns they're holding in the Japanese version having been digitized out), telling him that Mr. Pegasus would like to have a few words with him. But Kaiba tells them they'll never take him alive. (In the Japanese version, Kaiba says, they won't take no for an answer, will they? This shot of the goon telling Kaiba he's very perceptive is switched in the English version with a repeat of the previous shot of the goons pointing at Kaiba.) Kaiba kicks a chair at the goons, and dives for the window. The goons jump up and rush to the window. They see the waves crashing on the rocks below—no one could have survived a fall like that. So they take Kaiba's Deck and leave. Yugi, Mokuba, and the others arrive at the dock, but the boat has already left. They protest that the time wasn't up yet, but Kemo says tough luck. Mokuba holds out the stolen Star Chips, saying he has to return them to the boy, but Kemo knocks them out of his hand into the water. The gang is horrified, some of those Star Chips were Yugi's. Mokuba turns to apologize, then Kemo grabs him, intending to take him back to Pegasus. (In the Japanese version, Saruwatari says anyone who'd allow his Star Chips to be stolen isn't a duelist. Winning a Duel is the only way you can gain Star Chips on this island.) Yugi challenges Kemo to a Duel for Mokuba's freedom. Kemo doesn't know why Yugi would waste his Star Chips on this brat, but he tells them to meet him at Arena 146 in four hours. (In the Japanese version, Saruwatari tells Yugi that he doesn't Duel himself, but he can find an opponent for him. He tells Yugi to meet him back at that same Duel ring in one hour's time.) But when they arrive at Arena 146, Kemo says he's not going to be Dueling, and points to the Dueling platform where Yugi's opponent stands. (In the Japanese version, Yugi tells Saruwatari to let Mokuba go, and Saruwatari says he'll consider it if Yugi wins.) It's an old friend of theirs, Kemo says, who met with an unfortunate end earlier today. The gang stare in astonishment, and Yugi exclaims, Kaiba! But Kaiba looks strange, with dark lines under his eyes, and an evil look on his face. Yes, Kaiba says, it's he. And this time Yugi doesn't stand a "ghost" of a chance.... (The Japanese "ghost" says that he'll have his revenge, revenge, revenge....) Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Mokuba Kaiba Turn 1: Mokuba Mokuba Normal Summons "Man-Eating Plant" (800/600) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Winged Dragon" attacks and destroys "Man-Eating Plant" (Mokuba: 2000 → 1400 LP). Turn 3: Mokuba Mokuba draws. He then Normal Summons "Krokodilus" (1100/1200) in Attack Position. "Krokodilus" attacks "Winged Dragon". "Winged Dragon" destroys "Krokodilus" (Mokuba: 1400 → 1100 LP). The Duel is then prematurely ended at this point as Mokuba steals some of Yugi's Star Chips and runs off in an attempt to get Yugi disqualified. Differences in adaptations * The title on Pegasus' book "FUNNY RABBIT" is blacked out in the dub. * The whole sequence of Yami Yugi coming out of the Millennium Puzzle is added to the dub and a glowing eye is added to Yugi's forehead. * The guns on Pegasus's henchmen are erased from the dub. Also scenes of them trying to shoot Kaiba are cut out. * A shot of waves crashing on the rocks is added to the US version. * In the 4Kids' dub version, Pegasus says that he's drinking fruit juice rather than wine Trivia * Next to the picture of Cecelia, Pegasus has a picture of Shadi. * First appearance of the Big Five, although they won't be properly introduced until the Virtual World arc (A Virtual Nightmare). * When speaking to the Duelist whose Star Chips had been stolen by Mokuba, the Duelist states he never got a chance to Duel, thus he would have had 2 Star Chips still, however Mokuba somehow has 5 Star Chips when wagering them against Yugi, this suggests that Mokuba had also stolen Star Chips from other Duelists too. * In the dub, Pegasus plans Kaiba to "have an accident". Another dub death mention in season 1 as Pegasus is secretly intending Kaiba's death and Kaiba literally says die. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes